


Name of Our Sex-Tape

by TheAngryKimchi



Series: Kinky Kimchi [6]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Basketball Player Thor, Bottom Thor (Marvel), Drunk Sex, Friends to Lovers, Funny and light, Humor, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Programmer Loki, Rimming, Somewhat, Top Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22395955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngryKimchi/pseuds/TheAngryKimchi
Summary: Thor stares at Loki head-on, gestures with his hands when he speaks, slow and deliberate. His voice deep and even when he decides he’s had enough of judging Loki and deigns to give further information on the topic, rather than taking the easy way out from the embarrassment that could possibly follow or crack a joke or something. Gods, what unforgiven sin has Loki committed in his past life to get punished like this!“I mean that I want to have anice, longandthickdick up my ass.”No, Loki isn’t drunk enough for this.-orThe one where Thor wants to bottom and Loki escapes having an aneurysm, but only just so.
Relationships: Loki/Thor, Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: Kinky Kimchi [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1168877
Comments: 43
Kudos: 159





	Name of Our Sex-Tape

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WolfKind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKind/gifts).



> WolfKind, this silly thing is for you and your never-ending desire for Thor bottoming.💕
> 
> Enjoy them idiots having the buttsex ^^

“Man, I wanna get dicked _so bad!_ ” Thor complains suddenly, sighing harshly and disappointed before throwing back his shot of tequila. 

It makes Loki choke on his own mouthful, inhale it down wrong and try hard to hold it back from coming out of his nose (tequila tastes way worse when it comes out through the nose - Loki knows and wants to leave the experience buried deep inside his college years’ debaucheries). The alcohol burns down his throat, eyes stinging and brain feeling ready to explode or cave in. Or both. Yeah, maybe both.

“ _What?”_ he tries asking, but it comes out more like a wheeze. 

Thor’s got a big warm hand rubbing soothing circles on Loki’s back in seconds, patiently waiting with a sympathetic look on his stupidly handsome face for Loki to stop coughing like a dying man. It’s utterly endearing, Loki wants to punch him.

When he finally stops coughing, Loki turns to look at him, accosts him with a bewildered look. “What?” he croaks, gesticulating wildly with his hands. “What do you mean _dicked?_ ” Loki squeaks out only for the simple need to make clear that he has heard correctly and that, no, his slightly inebriated mind and his pathetically huge crush aren’t playing games on him. 

They aren’t even that drunk yet! No, Loki’s sure of that. Thor isn’t even near to slurring his words - though he and Loki have already made their way through half a bottle of whiskey and they are going good on the tequila. But Loki knows it takes more than that for any one of them to get so stupidly drunk they start spouting ridiculous and crude stuff like what has just come out his friend’s mouth – and what a nice mouth it is, indeed, full and shiny under the quickly-transitioning lights from the TV; wide and fleshy, making Loki want to taste it so bad it’s almost driving him crazy… No, wait, that’s not the point right now.

Why would Thor put that confession out there right now? Ugh!

Thor stares at him for a good while, letting Loki’s mind rush through finding a way around this new information, a hasty exit from the conversation – his own apartment even, if he could somehow excuse _that_ – before coming up with doing something inexplicably stupid. Like, actually kiss Thor or offer to _dick him, what the fuck?_

That Thor’s bisexual isn’t a secret – and how could it be when they have known each other for the entirety of their lives? – not for Loki, nor Thor’s team or his fans. It has never crossed Loki’s mind, however, that his very macho, very manly friend of the I-can-break-things-with-my-bare-hands-and-shoot-championship-winning-throws-from-across-the-court type would be anything _but_ an active top. _Ever!_

Okay, maybe a service top at most, but _a bottom_? Loki has a hard time breathing from the images crawling into his head – he’s pretty sure he’s gone cross-eyed, drool dripping from the side of his mouth.

Thor stares at Loki head-on, gestures with his hands when he speaks, slow and deliberate. His voice deep and even when he decides he’s had enough of judging Loki and deigns to give further information on the topic, rather than taking the easy way out from the embarrassment that could possibly follow or crack a joke or something. Gods, what unforgiven sin has Loki committed in his past life to get punished like this!

“I mean that I want to have a _nice_ , _long_ and _thick_ dick up my ass.” 

No, Loki isn’t drunk enough for this.

Swallowing hard, Loki starts squirming in his seat, voice raspy from the coughing fit and the sudden, burning heat swirling in his gut. “I thought that you– _uhh_...” words truly escape him for once, mind swimming in lascivious visions of Thor getting fucked into a bed – Loki’s most preferably – cheeks pink and expression wanton as he begs for more... Loki clears his throat, fidgeting in a discreet way to try and relieve some pressure from his very interested cock.

“I know.” Sighing forlornly, Thor slumps back on Loki’s black leather couch and, with shoulders dropped and legs stretched open in a lewd façade of invitation, he looks utterly dejected at him. And delectable. Loki has a big problem, okay? It’s six-feet-three tall, plays pro basketball, is called Thor Odinson and it’s currently sprawled out on Loki’s couch like his most favourite dessert. What is a man to do in a situation like this! “They all think the same: that a big, muscular bloke like myself will only get off on giving dick, not receiving. But I _do_ like both.” Thor turns big, baby-blue eyes on Loki and it truly is a miracle Loki hasn’t jumped his bones yet or died from cuteness overload. 

This is ridiculous! The guy looks like a kicked puppy! Loki can almost see the flopped ears and the sadly-wagging tail; a gigantic golden retriever all the way down to his golden mane, left loose for once from his favoured side-plaits. A puppy that won’t slobber on you, but will love you with the same force and devotion whatsoever. (Loki would pay with a fortune, his unborn child _and_ his precious book collection on how to hack any system for Thor to slobber on him, okay? Okay.)

No, not fair _at all!_

“It’s my type, really, you know; tall, lean, but that little bit smaller than me that’s just- _mfph!_ ” he groans, clenching a fist at the thought. “I love a good, _long_ pounding with a twink, but sometimes I just want to have some cock, too,” Thor goes on, unaware of Loki’s vacant eyesight and elevator-music-playing mind. He can feel his soul leaving his body, hanging around to yearn over Thor’s existence for a minute or two before passing on to the next world. 

Loki makes a sound at the back of his throat, constricted and needy. He would swear there is something dark in Thor’s voice, something calculating in his eyes, but he is in no place to trust his intoxicated mind when all of his blood has rushed to his nether regions.

“Ya feel me?” Thor asks, shrugging.

 _God, I wish!_ Loki makes a non-committal sound, holding back from whimpering with teeth and nails.

“It’s been fucking _months_ ! There’s only this much my dildos can do,” Thor whines and Loki isn’t sure why he keeps talking, or how this whole damn matter came to be in the first place. Here they were, enjoying their drinks and talking about everything and nothing, the welcoming buzz settling in while they were watching some movie or another – Loki wouldn’t be able to remember what it was about under danger of his life! – as they always did on Friday nights when Thor wasn’t out of town, and then _boom_! Thor decides to throw the bomb right into Loki’s face.

And Loki is sure this will end up with him saying the wrong thing if Thor keeps on complaining. But he doesn’t stop him from talking either. He simply stares at him in apt attention, silently freaking out because, if Loki is one thing, then this is a stupid ass-sucker for his best friend. 

And then Loki does say the wrong thing. Because, _of course_ he does.

Thor is going on about the last time he bottomed – in great lewd detail, mind you – when Loki’s second brain decides to take control of the operation and he exclaims, loud and clear: “I could dick you!”

Oooh, no! Oh, no! This is bad. This is _so_ bad. Loki was doing so good in smothering his feelings for Thor, his best friend since they were three, and now it’s all thrown out of the window because the damned bastard doesn’t have a brain-to-mouth filter when he drinks a little more? _Fuck that!_

Horror downs over him in seconds.

Loki. Is. So. Fucked!

Thor looks at him surprised, seemingly taken aback and, _for God’s sake_ , Loki cannot stop talking! “I- I mean, I do happen to have a cock and I also like topping, too, so, I-uhh... it wouldn’t be an ordeal to dick you – _I mean_ – if you wanted to, that is - uhm...”

A blond eyebrow crawls up, Thor’s full lips part as he studies him. “You would?” he asks in a cautious tone and he must be drunker than originally thought, because _who the fuck would ask such a question?!_ As if there’s a single person on this planet that wouldn’t want to have sex with Thor _“The Thunderer”_ Odinson! In any way possible!

The back of Loki’s neck starts heating up. He wants to avert his eyes from his friend’s in embarrassment, but they stay glued to Thor’s electrifying gaze. Loki mumbles a low “ _yeah”_ and then waits into the silence that follows for… something – anything, really – to happen.

The blood rushes through his ears while he waits for Thor to react, for his hazy mind to catch up on Loki’s bold proposition. Loki’s heart beats hard inside his chest and he tries poorly to prepare himself for the unquestionable end of the longest relationship of his life. Loki’s so screwed. He doesn’t have a single idea of what there is for him to do without his dearest friend – so dear he could call him brother for all the shit and mayhem they’ve gone through or caused together - running away from him in horror.

_Oh, the horror..._

He’s opening his mouth to make a joke, a flippant comment on how Thor is so easily fooled, laugh it off and get back to their calm lives and his bigger-than-life crush, but Thor’s already surging forward to grab him from the nape of his neck, fingers warm as they cradle the side of his throat. Loki shuts his eyes. _There goes my handsome face,_ he thinks in slight panic, bracing himself for the blow that is to come.

Instead of Thor’s fist, what he gets is a plush mouth over his, stealing the breath from Loki’s lips in a kiss that’s better, if a little clumsier, than he has ever dreamed it would be.

A breathy sound escapes from his mouth, Loki’s long fingers latch onto soft cotton and dig needily into hot, tight flesh. Thor’s hands are warm on his neck, against his ribcage as Loki pulls him closer with another throaty sound, wraps his arms around strong shoulders. Thor’s beard drags over Loki’s sensitive skin, feels incredible even though Loki knows he will have a hell of a beard burn tomorrow, but, right now, nothing else matters more than the sensation of Thor in his arms, his soft mouth sucking on Loki’s lower lip, lapping at it with his sizzling tongue.

Loki moans and tangles his fingers through Thor’s hair, tugging at the strands, making Thor part his mouth softly, look at Loki through half-lidded eyes, pupils blown in desire. Loki smirks and clenches his hold on the strands, dives in to lick a heated stripe on the side of Thor’s jaw, tongue scraping beautifully against the coarse hair of his blond beard.

He’s laid back on the pillows in less than two breaths. One of Thor’s knees pressed between Loki’s, his other leg extended on the floor along one of his. Thor’s forearm comes to perch by his head, faces hovering close, sharing breath. The air feels heavy between them as Thor’s other hand grabs onto Loki’s hip, tight and bruising. Electrifying. 

“Are you sure?” he asks, eyes searching Loki’s face for any hint of uncertainty.

Loki cannot begin to believe his luck, are you kidding?! 

“Fuck yeah!” He’s pulling him back into kissing his smiling mouth the next second, fingers twisted tight in the front of his burgundy cotton shirt. He tastes the bitterness of the alcohol on Thor’s tongue, the sweetness of their earlier pizzas. Thor’s smell surrounds him, dizzying and intoxicating, heavenly. 

Loki extends the leg that’s on the couch and wraps it around Thor’s waist, rubs the back of a thigh with the instep of his bare foot and Thor moans, breaking the kiss, moving down to mouth on the side of Loki’s neck. Teeth latch onto pale skin, lips suck around a mouthful. It has Loki’s cock jerk in his jeans, excited and keen for more. 

He doesn’t know what gets into him, but he finds it smart to try and upend Thor, get him beneath him. Well, he _does_ put him under him, but it’s upon the carpeted floor; because Loki’s drunk and sex-stupid brain has forgotten they were on the couch. It’s a small miracle no one hits against the coffee table, and it takes all of ten seconds of staring at each other for them to start chuckling and laughing like idiots.

Loki lies on Thor’s massive chest, bodies shaking with their laughter as Thor circles an arm around his middle, holding him securely atop.

“You’re an idiot,” Thor says, well-meaning and humorous, fingers carding through Loki’s curls as they calm down slowly, laughter dying out into low snickers.

“Your face is an idiot,” Loki returns, crossing his arms over Thor’s chest and looking at him with an adorable, shit-eating pout.

Thor laughs, the motion in his chest shaking Loki along. “This doesn’t even make sense,” he says, but his playful expression turns thirsty when Loki readjusts their tangled legs so he is kneeling between Thor’s.

The green in Loki’s eyes gets swallowed by the darkness of his dilated pupils; he looks at Thor with renewed hunger and his voice is low and drawling when he speaks, igniting shivers to spark and run on Thor’s skin. “Your face doesn’t make sense,” he says, sneaking a chilly hand beneath the hem of Thor’s shirt, nails scratching on the taut skin low on his abs. 

It’s as if the air gets knocked from Thor’s lungs, chest heaving harshly as Loki shuffles against him, brings their crotches to rub together, noses at the side of Thor’s neck and drags his lips on heated flesh, darting his tongue out to taste the salty tang of his sweat. “Lube and condoms are in the bedroom,” Loki whispers in Thor’s ear and drags the lobe between his teeth, sucking down hard on it. 

The sound Thor makes is airy, whiny, absolutely maddening. Hands come to fondle on Loki’s butt, their warmth felt even through the hard material of his jeans and Thor’s hips stutter up, seeking friction. A shivery breath wheezes through Loki’s lips, moist on Thor’s skin. His eyes flutter shut in pleasure.

“Too far,” Thor murmurs, nearly absent-mindedly and Loki has a hard time remembering what was the last thing he’s said – it’s as if his mind has changed into some kind of binary system, his thoughts come in an assortment of _Thor_ and _Sex_ only and he’s trying to understand their combination and fails spectacularly. He hums in question, thrusting in little jerky motions against Thor’s considerable bulge, the soft cloth of his grey sweats doing nothing to hide the way he’s affected. 

Thor shivers when Loki’s hands caress up his body, nails catching on the dips of his abs until they latch on tiny pebbled nipples. “Fuck,” he bites out, arching into the touch, his own fingers digging into the pert globes of Loki’s ass, pushing him forward to rub with more force against him. 

“Yeah,” Loki agrees with the sentiment, screwing one nipple between his deft fingers. He seeks out Thor’s lips – a mouth that parts instantly to accept Loki’s slithery tongue inside. The sounds he makes when they touch are heavenly, a symphony for Loki’s ears alone.

They rut and kiss, sloppily, with no finesse whatsoever. Their need reducing them to fumbling teenagers, and time somehow gets lost for them. Thor’s shirt has been pushed up, revealing chiseled abs and fleshy breasts. Perspiration has started gathering in the hollows of his neck, chest panting for breath as his mouth keeps chasing after Loki’s, teeth dragging over parted lips.

“Gods, I want you,” he says, the blue of his eyes a thin ring around his pupils. Loki moans, semi-coherent thinking suddenly turning back on. He pulls back, rests his forehead on top of Thor’s heaving chest. “Loki?” Thor asks, fingers gliding ardently over the slope of his spine, dragging the edge of Loki’s black tank top along.

Shivering, Loki pushes back on Thor’s chest, until he is kneeling between his temptingly parted thighs. He needs a moment, that’s all – a moment and he will be able to put himself back together, back on track. But Thor is a vision laid out before him – his baby blues heady, partly hidden by the thick fan of his eyelashes; pink-lipped and wanton, welcoming; chest glistening and trembling with the force of his passion.

Loki swallows hard, lips stuttering on a breath. His hands travel downwards, skim over naked skin and latch onto Thor’s thick thighs, thumbs pressing on the inside of them over the fabric of his sweats, making Thor moan, guttural and loud, his head thudding back on the carpet, hips jerking upwards into the touch.

“We need to move,” Loki says, massaging the flesh gripped in his hands, watching with awe how Thor falls apart under his touch, how his cock’s heavy inside the soft confines of his pants, head peeking behind the waistband.

A shake of Thor’s head and he’s suddenly rising up, comes at Loki in a quick, fluid motion. Loki falls back on the floor, shuts his eyes and groans at the feeling of Thor seating on his lap. His hands circle around Thor’s waist, sneak under the waistband in need for more, find purchase on the thick flesh of Thor’s ass as his friend rips his t-shirt over his head and drops it carelessly aside. Then he’s reaching above them, on the couch, his comforting weight lifting for a second before coming to settle back atop Loki’s hard-on, dragging a groan from his throat at the marvellous friction.

Thor’s holding his jacket, fiddling inside the pockets, but Loki is too far gone for a second from the perfect way his cock gets snuggly fitted against the clothed cleft of Thor’s ass. 

“A-ha!” Thor exclaims, drawing Loki’s attention on the way he beams at his findings, eyes sparkling in excitement. “There, we don’t need to move. These’ll do for now,” he says and drops something onto Loki’s disheveled top.

A dark eyebrow perks up when Loki sees what it is, breath catching in his throat.  
“Since when do you go around carrying packets of lube, Thor?” he asks, voice dark with jealousy and want.

Thor starts atop him, averts his eyes as heat spreads high on his cheeks, lovely and endearing. “Uhm,” he licks his lips, suddenly nervous and then, with a harsh, short sigh, he grabs on the front of Loki’s shirt and plunges in for a fiery kiss.

Loki’s last working braincell probably faints at the sensation and there stops existing anything else but Thor.

He moves his hips, rubbing against the hot rode of Loki’s cock, who growls at the feeling, latches a hand in the mane of Thor’s hair and twists, making him groan in pain and pleasure both. With a powerful push of his hips and shoulders, he topples them ovver, the plates and glasses littered on the coffee table trembling and cluttering on the surface as it gets pushed by Thor’s weight. Loki has him sprawled on the floor in a second, enticing and inviting. His gestures are harsh when he starts pulling on the sweats, quick and careless. 

And when they come off- oh, Loki’s heart feels ready to fly away, out of his chest, beating hard against his ribcage. 

Thor’s majestic. A sight to behold. Big and strong. A peppering of sun-kissed hairs cover his thighs and calves, a golden thatch the base of his long and girthy cock. Loki salivates at the sight, wants to taste and choke on him until his throat feels sore and tight, until his eyes will burn red with unshed tears. Fuck, he wants to have Thor’s warm sperm shooting down his throat, his taste and scent marking him until he can think of nothing else but Thor.

“How do you want me?” Thor’s voice only barely manages to reach through the lustful fog taking over Loki’s mind. Heady greens rise reluctantly to meet Thor’s. The bastard’s smirking; full-lips tilted in this taunting way of his that makes Loki want to shut him up in any probable way, kiss him and reduce him into a moaning mess.

Loki smirks back. Short nails crawl up Thor’s thighs, tangle into the mess of coarse hair on Thor’s groin. “However’s most comfortable for you.” He looks as Thor’s mouth parts for air, pearly-whites pulling in the plump flesh of his bottom lip.

Thor shrugs, trying to look unaffected, but his cock twitches above Loki’s fingers, pearling at the head slowly. “Don’t really care,” he rasps, “‘m fine with whatever you like. I could even ride you if you feel up to it.” 

It’s a very tempting image – Thor, moaning and panting above him, fucking himself on Loki’s hard cock, taking his pleasure on his own. Loki thinks he might be having an aneurysm at the force of the fantasy. 

It takes him a few mind-numbing moments to reply. “Next time.” he says in the end, hoarse and dark with need and Thor’s answering smile is so endearing Loki just has to lean down and kiss him, slow and deep. “Turn around,” he whispers when they part for air, tapping on the side of Thor’s hip to coax him into moving when he looks questioningly at him. “Come on, chop-chop, Thunderer.”

Thor groans, rolling his head along with his eyes at the use of his nickname. “Don’t do that, Lo, I won’t be able to play another game without getting horny ever again,” he complains, but turns to lie on his belly nevertheless.

Loki leans down above him, slots his front with Thor’s back. “Oh, we wouldn’t want that now,” he whispers, hand gripping on the side of a hip, thinking of the way Thor looks when he plays, driven and incensed, landing shot after shot in that jersey apparel that has Loki drooling over his friend’s bouncing booty and muscles, rendering him unable to keep up with the game whatsoever. “Βasketball shorts ain’t that good at hiding things – right, _Thunderer_?” he rolls his hips into the cleft of Thor’s ass as he talks, having Thor groan and push back in need. 

“Fuck!” 

A fist bangs on the floor and Loki laughs, starts kissing his way down Thor’s rippling spine. 

Pulling at his hips, he positions Thor on his knees, pushing between his shoulder blades when he tries to rise on his elbows to hold him down. Loki’s fingers dip into the globes of Thor’s ass, part them gently to reveal the already glistening pucker of his hole. An eyebrow rises on his forehead, a speculating hum leaves his throat – Thor’s already loosened up. 

“Came prepared, I see,” he comments, pushing a thumb to latch just inside the little pucker, “were you expecting things to go this way or were you playing with yourself while getting ready?” Loki’s insides cramp with want at the thought; of Thor pushing his long fingers inside himself, moaning and wanting something bigger, harder to satisfy him. His cock weeps inside his jeans.

“Lo, please,” Thor whines into his folded arms, pushes back on Loki’s fingers, but he startles when he feels warm breath puffing against his hole and Loki’s voice sounds teasing when he speaks. 

“I need to check if you did a good job, Thunderer.” 

Thor can feel Loki’s smile grazing on his skin. He curses and moans when hot, moist lips kiss on his pucker, open to graze and suck around it, sending sparks to burst into Thor. 

Loki’s tongue is phenomenal. The way he uses his whole face to push into Thor and get his tongue to reach this little bit more inside, maddening. He eats him out like he does everything else, with care and ardor – it makes Thor feel as if his heart’s about to give up.

“Ah,... _Loki_ ... _fuck_...yeah...like this,” Thor mumbles, an almost incoherent mess. Loki’s grip is bruising on Thor’s flesh and, when a long finger sneaks inside the slippery mess Loki has turned him into, he shouts in pleasure. 

Powerful hips keep pushing back when Loki draws away to catch his breath. So hard it hurts as he watches with half-lidded eyes his own finger work in and out of Thor and, when it starts dragging on the drying saliva, he pulls it completely out and reaches for one of the packets of lube dropped aside. 

Lathering his fingers quickly, Loki returns them on their place against Thor’s pucker. “Next time,” he begins, slipping a finger inside that’s immediately followed up by a second, “I’ll have you sprawled out on my bed for fucking hours, make you cum on my tongue and mouth alone. Because, damn it, Thor- your hook-ups? They don’t know what they’re missing out on.” 

The only reply he gets is a light, drawing keen coming from his friend.

Thor’s dick drools on the carpet, a thick endless string of precome that will be a bitch to clean up tomorrow, but Loki doesn’t care for it – having Thor reduced to such a wanton state is worth it. It’s worth it all.

Two fingers turn into three, easily welcomed by Thor’s already loosened ass, and he soon enough starts begging for Loki to get on with it, he is ready, he can take him, it doesn’t matter if it hurts a little. He likes it this way.

And Loki… Loki doesn’t have enough patience to drag it out any more, he’s way too horny and turned on to continue torturing them both like this. He extracts his fingers again, tries to tear the condom’s foil open, but it keeps slipping through his finger, making him curse in frustration. In the end, he rips it open with his teeth.

In contrast to Thor, Loki’s still fully clothed, cock straining inside the rough cloth of his jeans and he sighs when he pops the button and undoes the zipper, the air of the room hitting his heated skin when he pushes the jeans down the curve of his ass. He makes quick work with the condom, shutting his eyes in relieved pleasure when he circles his hand around himself, grimacing at the feeling of the latex slipping down.

When he looks up, he notices Thor looking at him over his shoulder, long hair matted on his forehead, sticking on his face and neck. Loki’s heart soars at the look Thor sends him, the hunger in his eyes as he stares between Loki’s face and his thick long cock. Looks at him with delirious lust. 

The tip of a pink tongue darts out to wet a plump lip and Thor’s voice sounds fucking wrecked when he speaks. “Come on, Lo, give some _TLC_ to me,” he drawls, one side of his mouth dragging up in a salacious smirk.

Loki exhales on a breathy laugh, smiling around his open mouth. His face is positively severe, knifelike and sharp – Thor’s cock twitches in great interest.

“Aye, aye, Thunderer.”

Thor turns and hides his face into his arms when Loki starts pushing inside, groaning at getting stretched around Loki’s girth. Sweat gathers and glistens on the dip of his waist, between his deltoids and over his broad shoulders. His muscles ripple with every little motion, keeping Loki’s gaze on them as if hypnotized. 

He goes in slowly. In increments of shallow little thrusts. Stops to pour the other packet of lube directly onto Thor’s rim, where it stretches around him, turning a pinkish colour. Thor’s grunting and groaning beneath him, fists flexing and tightening on the rug, trying to find purchase as he spreads his arms out over his head. Lowers his torso on the floor. His back arches beautifully, the angle changing, making Loki rub against the bundle of nerves inside him.

“Fuck, Loki...so good… fuck...fuck...” he pants, pushing back against Loki.

The iron tang of blood explodes in Loki’s mouth when he bites down hard on his lip to hold back from thrusting in like he wants to – quick and rough, drive Thor into the carpet with such force he will have burns on his knees later, a perfect match to the fingerprints bruising on his ass and hips, the bloody welts running down the skin of his back and sides.

Thor’s moans pick up in volume when Loki’s hips start moving erratically. The sounds they make are positively obscene. Their skin hitting against each other, the squelch created by Loki’s cock driving deep inside Thor only to withdraw and thrust inside again and again, until Thor is crying out and reaching down to take himself in hand, mumbling incessantly Loki’s name and how good it feels and _more, yeah, Lo, give me more._

Loki’s arms wrap around Thor’s shoulders from beneath his arms, his tank top sticks to the slickness of Thor’s back when he lies atop him. “Damn, Thor, you’re so good...take me so perfectly… The sounds you make- _fuck!_ So perfect! _”_ Loki murmurs in near delirium, nibbling on the juncture of Thor’s neck with his shoulder, sucking biting marks that will bloom and bruise for all of his teammates to see when he will have to turn in for practice. “I’m going to fuck you so good you won’t be able to concentrate tomorrow… won’t be able to take a step without thinking of me inside you.”

His hands move to cup Thor’s chest, fondle the thick muscles. Loki tugs on his pebbled nipples, making Thor shudder on a drawn-out grunt. Loki wants to kiss him, pluck the sounds coming from him with his own mouth, but it’s difficult to do in this position and with the few inches separating them. Instead, he contents himself with littering Thor’s neck and shoulders in kisses and love-bites.

“Lo-Loki, I’m close...I’m gonna-” Thor moans and Loki smiles, leads a hand down to wrap around Thor’s own around his straining cock, fingers slotting between his. 

It’s the thumb brushing over the dripping head, the well-aimed thrust right against his prostate that has Thor going rigid like a taut cord. A guttural sound falling from his lips as he shudders and starts spurting warm cum. It drips on the carpet, flecks of white against black wool. He’s clenching wonderfully around Loki, making it hard for him to keep up with his earlier pace, slowing him down until he has to stop and breathe because it’s suddenly too much. 

Thor trembles and flutters, and, with a harsh breath, Loki lets go to the tightness drawing up in his balls, empties himself inside Thor in jerky, uncoordinated thrusts. 

Bright white dots fill the darkness behind his closed eyelids. His head swims in a foggy haze better than any drink can provide him with, and when Thor slumps on the floor, Loki pliantly goes with him, lies fully clothed atop his naked body for long minutes as they slowly come down.

With a last fluttering kiss behind Thor’s ear, Loki pulls out and flops on the empty space between Thor and the couch. He grimaces when the condom pulls against his sensitive skin as he takes it of, tying it up and putting it aside – he can’t be arsed to throw it in the trash right now, he can only lie down, spread-eagled, and stare at the ceiling. Blinking to chase away the lingering dots.

His sex-lazy mind tries to comprehend what just happened, the magnitude of what they have just done – _oh, God, the things he’s said!_

It all comes to a screeching halt when he starts getting attacked with every possible bad scenario. The pleasure he’s just felt becomes a nightmare at the possibility of Thor regretting their tryst and accusing Loki of taking advantage of him. 

Their labored breathing is the only thing that can be heard for a while. When Loki turns, though, anxious and scared out of his mind, to look at Thor, he finds him already looking back at him. 

Still turned on his front, Thor has his head lying atop his folded arms. His cheeks are pink and his lips swollen both from Loki’s kisses and him biting down on them – Loki would dip in to kiss him if dread wasn’t swarming up inside him.

“Hi,” he says like the dolt he clearly is, but it has Thor’s face light-up. The furrow between his brows vanishing as a beaming smile takes hold of his mouth.

“Hi,” he murmurs back and shuffles on an arm to come wrap the other about Loki’s waist. Loki brings one of his to sneak under Thor’s chest and brace on his other shoulder.

They stare at each other, half-cuddling on the floor of Loki’s apartment as the minutes tick by. Loki’s fingers start twisting inside long locks subconsciously and he watches, mesmerized, as their light brown twists around the sunny blond of Thor’s natural highlights. 

Thor strokes his thumb on Loki’s chin, presses on the lip he’s got latched between his teeth, worrying the skin until it turns raw. He doesn’t appear to be regretting having sex with his best friend if the cuddling is anything to go by, humming into Loki’s caress. His eyes slipping shut as he leans forward, resting his cheek on Loki’s shoulder. 

Loki is so totally besotted with him.

“That was...” Loki begins, airily and haltingly. Nervous.

“Yeah, I know,” Thor murmurs, beard tickling where it grazes Loki’s skin over the strap of his tank top. He laughs, sudden and low, and turns to lie on his back with a little wince that has Loki’s chest fluttering in satisfaction. 

Thor stares at the ceiling for a good while just like Loki had done and, when he groans, rubbing his face with a wide palm, Loki feels like he’s losing the ground from beneath him. 

This is it. This is when Thor admits to everything being a huge mistake and withdraws, never to be seen again. Loki almost can’t breathe.

“Did you mean it?” Thor asks instead, turning his head to glance at Loki.

“Mean what?”

“All those things you said about a supposed next time. Do you- uhh...” Thor averts his gaze for a moment, looks at Loki’s shirt and the couch. His jacket thrown haphazardly on the leather pillows – Loki’s waiting on bated breath. “Do you truly want a next time to exist?” 

Loki swallows hard against the lump in his throat, takes in Thor’s beloved face and, with mind made-up, he nods. “Yeah…” 

“Like-” Thor huffs a chuckle, low and humourless, “as friends with benefits or… or something more?” And his eyes meet with Loki’s again, hopeful and honest.

Loki turns on his side, leans up on an elbow. He looks imploringly at him. “Would you like us to be more?” 

Thor’s jaw clenches, lips tightening into a line. “I asked you first.”

“I asked you second!” The retort comes out before Loki has the time to hold it back, familiar and unabashed after nearly three decades of bickering with Thor. 

It makes Thor smile, wide and pleased.

Turning on his side, too, Thor lies face to face with Loki. Their mouths are scant inches apart and it physically hurts Loki to have him so close and not be kissing him.

“I would, Lo,” Thor whispers, apprehensive, his eyes staying decisively upon Loki’s. “I’d want everything with you.”

The kiss is unexpected. It makes Thor startle and grab onto Loki’s side, takes a second more for him to kiss back. Long and deep and languid. And when Loki pulls back he is grinning like a madman, shuffling on the carpet to slot their bodies together. “I’d love it, too.”

Thor’s answering smile could put the sun into shame. It’s lovely, adoring and happy, and Loki will forever hold it dear in his heart. 

“So, let’s try it out – you and me; more than friends,” he says and kisses Loki again. Once. Twice. Short little pecks that have butterflies erupting in Loki’s stomach.

“That’ll be the name of our sex-tape,” Loki jokes, because, deep down, he is still fifteen. 

The playful shove he gets as a reply is totally worth it for the smile crinkling Thor’s eyes.

* * *

Later, when they have cleaned up and gotten comfortable in bed together, cuddling and exchanging sleepy kisses, Thor laughs, low and heavy with astonishment and disbelief. “I should've done that sooner,” he mutters, kissing Loki on the lips and down his sharp jaw.

Loki’s sleepy mind has a hard time processing his words. “What?” he mumbles, humming into the little kisses Thor’s peppering him with.

“Nothing. Sleep now, Lo,” another kiss on the side of Loki’s mouth, warm hands caressing up and down his back. It’s really difficult to concentrate. 

“But what do you-”

“Shut up, babe,” Thor says and slips a leg between Loki’s, entwines their bodies snuggly.

Loki’s too tired to insist, so he nods on a yawn, nuzzles his face in the crook of Thor’s neck. “Okay,” he says breathless and floats into the darkness of unconsciousness with a smile upon his lips and his most favourite person in the whole world finally inside his arms. 

It’s not until morning, when Loki wakes up, slow and warm, half-lying atop Thor, that Thor's sleepy comment makes sense and everything clicks into place in sudden realization for Loki.

Thor had never been drunk! He had it all planned from the start and Loki fell right into his trap!

The bloody bastard!

**Author's Note:**

> So, here it is; my initiation to the bottom!Thor part of the fandom!
> 
> I had tons of fun writing this. Loki almost having a stroke because of Thor's _everything_ is one of my favourite things to write/read exactly because he is so uptight usually. So I hope you liked it, too, and maybe had a laugh or two 💕
> 
> I'm on twitter, [@TheAngryKimchi1](https://twitter.com/TheAngryKimchi1), yapping and spouting out Thorki prompts!
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated 🥰💕


End file.
